


Out of Action

by ripplegrin



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, Kinda?, MTGship, Ravnica, Sickfic, dumb boy, part of my whole storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripplegrin/pseuds/ripplegrin
Summary: As part of ship month day 11, sick, I created this story. Meiyo comes down with what we would call a common cold and Aja has to deal with this powerful assassin acting like a child.





	Out of Action

Poison. It must be poison. Meiyo’s mind could hardly focus on his wobbling surroundings, let alone the pounding in his skull. The assassin’s flesh felt hotter than any furnace he could find. His throat felt like it was lined with gravel and dagger blades. Each breath haggard and painful. Between roaring heat and frigid flesh, his body never experienced anything like this before. Samger and her pet had left what felt like years ago and he was alone. Alone and feeling like he was at death’s door. A light shone through his door frame as hoarse words came from his mouth.

“I’ll miss you, Aja.”

“You’re just sick, stop acting like you’re dying.” Aja retorted from the doorway of his ill lit room. She dragged a finger across the wall’s molding and came back with the remains of a brand-new dust bunny. She placed the back of her hand on Meiyo’s forehead and her other on her forehead.

“And you have a fever. The mighty Shifting Blade taken down by the common cold.” She teased, clicking her tongue a few times. Meiyo attempted to sit up but with a light press from her, he returned to his laying position.

“I have work to do. I can’t rest. What about Samger?” Meiyo groans as he’s pushed down, unwilling to actually be nursed by the person he is paid to protect.

“Your work today is to rest, Mei. If you even dare get up, I will throw you back onto that bed.”

“You say that as though it will stop me and hasn’t been done before.”

“Without holding back.”

“Yes, Aja.” Meiyo gulps down and slowly covers himself in blankets, as best he can. Aja sighed, kissed the top of Meiyo’s head and removed his mask, placing it on the only real piece of furniture in his starved room.

“I’m going to make you some food. Don’t even think of moving.” Aja ordered as she left the room. The hallway was about as malnourished as his bedroom and as dusty. Aja meandered around the building, opening closet after closet, and eventually found an apron. An apron that one would never expect an assassin to own, let alone wear. An apron with a cat design on the front. Although cats hissed at her more than dogs who happily walked up to her and licked her, she didn’t hate them.

With a few quick movements, she tied the apron on the walk over to what served as a kitchen for the minimalist assassin. She ran a hand through her hair, tying it back as she skimmed the equally absent cupboards of the kitchenette. Her previous attempts at cooking were before joining the Orzhov and meeting Meiyo. Something simple but filling will have to do, especially with these vacant cabinets.

While Aja went about cooking, the assassin decided it would be better to ignore her warnings. Meiyo dragged his own dead weight all the way to his closet. Each step strained his body and his mind grew fuzzy as he grew closer. Meiyo mindlessly grabbed a small key from an inner pocket and tapped the back wall of his closet. The clang of metal against metal echoed into the room and felt like nails against a chalkboard to him. His hand desperately felt around for a half open lock before locking it. With that done, He groaned and slowly made his way back to his bed, regretting his choices up until this point.

Aja began working on something that fit the criteria: rice porridge. She couldn’t remember a time that Meiyo didn’t have a massive bag of rice with him or inside his home. A clear side effect of his Kamigawa heritage perhaps? Makes for wonderful food for sick shapeshifters, either way. In what only felt like moments to Aja, Samger crashed through the door, thankfully without destroying it this time.

“I’M HOME, MEIYO!”

“He’s trying to rest, Sammy. He’s gotten sick.”

Samger tip toed over to Aja and looked over her shoulder.

“Meiyo? Sick? That sounds less likely than Dodger learning how to speak.” Samger said, bookended with her badger making an annoyed chirping noise as it trotted to its bed.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he started talking then.” Aja said, scooping out a bowl full of the porridge she made. Samger ran over to Dodger and began rubbing his cheeks.

“What secrets do you hold, oh wise old man?” Samger chanted as she played with the animal’s face. Aja gave a sweet chuckle and patted Samger on the head.

“He’ll tell you his secrets later. First, I have to see if Mei is able to eat. Be good, Sammy.” Aja says softly as she steps towards Meiyo’s room.

“Okay, Aja! Good luck!” Samger waved profusely as Aja stepped away from her.

Meanwhile, the idiotic assassin refused to soothe his suffering by stripping out of the now sweat drenched leathers he wore. The fading scent of lilies was being drowned out by the coughs and sickness being spread along the room’s vacant walls. The rambunctious shouting and playing of children outside could hardly be heard over the throbbing of Meiyo’s skull against his turquoise flesh. His exhausted body refused any action except what felt like his insides wishing to become outsides. The door creaked open and he could only groan in response.

“I can leave if you’re going to be like that, Mei.”

“Please don’t. I’m suffering.” Meiyo dragged a blanket over his face in a movement unbefitting of an assassin.

“I always knew you wanted me to be around.” Aja devilishly giggled as she took a seat next to him, pulling away the blanket from his face. “I can’t see your cute face or feed you if you cover up, honey.”

“I can feed myself, Aja. Don’t worry yourself on that.” Meiyo methodically sat up from his position and, twice as quickly as he got up, fell back down onto the bed with a soft poof.

“If you can feed yourself, that new Orzhov leader is wonderful for business.”

“I have learned what sarcasm is.”

“And it only took three months.” She giggled again and brought a porridge filled spoon to Meiyo’s lips. He begrudgingly took a bite and strained to swallow.

“Do you want to stay here then?”

“Do you think that would be good for Samger?” Her voice sounded somber and Meiyo raised his eyebrows. She brought another spoonful to him.

“I meant a vacation more than anything else.” Another bite.

“To where? Kamigawa? I thought we only went there for fun.”

“I own a home there.”

“Meiyo, you had a summer home on another plane and never told me?” She brought a hand to her chest and looked at Meiyo in shock.

“Yes.” Meiyo said with a nod. Aja brought a finger to her cheek as she thought about the consequences of such a vacation. Most of the guild was in disarray and the few book keepers were driven to other vices.

“That sounds wonderful, Mei, but first you have to get better. Can’t have fun while you’re sick.” She dabbed a small amount of the porridge onto Meiyo’s nose. He groaned, and a strange noise came from his mouth. In a split second, a lizard-like tongue came from his lips and cleaned up the mess Aja made.

“With you as my nurse, I’d rather stay sick.” He spoke with a cough as he took the bowl of porridge for himself. Aja ran her fingers through his hair, smiling all the while.

“I’ll go tell Sammy. You enjoy your food and if you get up, I’ll make sure you can’t get up until you’re better.” The way she spoke sent a shiver down Meiyo’s spine. With a soft kiss to the changeling’s forehead, she stepped out of the room.

“Aja! Dodger found a- Whats with the big smile, Aja?”


End file.
